


Déchiré par sa colère

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Eventual Romance, Family Drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Dans la forêt de la mélancolie, deux armées s'affrontent. Mais, il s'agit également de la vengeance d'un cœur brisé face à la plus ignoble des trahisons.





	Déchiré par sa colère

**Author's Note:**

> La fin est libre d'interprétation, sur plusieurs points.

**Déchiré par sa colère**

Nohr, Forêt de la mélancolie. 

Le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant se faisait entendre dans toute la forêt. Leo, le deuxième prince de Nohr, avait tendu un piège à l'armée hoshidienne, aidé d'une infinité de sans-visages. Il tuerait ses ennemis, et il tuerait Corrin, peut importe ce que lui dictait ces sentiments. Elle les avait trahis ce jour-là, elle les avait tous trahis ! Xander, Camilia, Elise et lui, ils étaient sa famille non ? Elle aurait dut rester en Nohr, auprès des siens. 

Il réinvoqua de nouveaux sans-visages, submergeant un peu plus la troupe hoshidienne. 

\- Leo ! hurla une voix en arrivant face à lui

\- Ma chère Corrin, tu es venue jusqu'à moi. Soite, ce cimetière sera votre dernière demeure. C'est tout à fait approprié, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Arrête Leo, je t'en supplies. Nous ne sommes pas obligés … 

\- Silence ! 

Si, ils l'étaient. Elle lui avait fait trop de mal, ce jour-là. Puis à Cheve, elle avait essayé de retourner Camilia contre eux, contre sa famille. Corrin avait son épée tendue face à lui, mais elle tremblait. Elle avait peur … 

\- Tue-moi si tu en as la force, parce que moi je te tuerais.

Il ne voulait pas le faire, son cœur le refusait. Mais elle les avaient trahis. Il envoya une boule de feu dans sa direction, suivie de plusieurs lames de vents. 

\- S'il te plaît Leo, murmura-t-elle alors que sa tenue était souillée par une teinte rouge

Son cœur lui hurlait de l'écouter, que c'était la seule chose à faire. Non … pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Il la lui avait dit : la loi de Nohr réservait la même sentence à tout les traîtres : la mort. Et ce serait d'autant plus simple si elle refusait de se battre. Il la vit raffermir sa prise sur son épée, bien … elle semblait avoir décidé de se battre. Elle le chargea et lui assena un premier coup, ce qui désiquilibra sa monture et le fit tomber à terre. Il se releva et sortit sa propre épée. C'était une arme banale, rien à voir avec Yato ou Siegfried. Ce qui s'en suivit fut à sens unique. Il la frappait violemment, comme une bête sauvage, alternant entre son épée sa magie, la forçant à reculer. Ce n'était pas lui, ce ne pouvait être lui. 

Corrin était de plus en plus affaiblie, il lui suffisait d'un coup … et tout serait fini. Non … il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! La tuer … ce serait comme de se tuer lui … Mais … 

\- Leo attention !

Il tourna la tête : un rocher jeté par sans-visage allait l'écraser. Mais Corrin, faisant fit du danger, se transforma en dragon et s'interposa, recevant le projectile de plein fouet et les projetant tout les deux au loin. Le blond resta inconscient quelques secondes, et en se remettant du choc, il découvrit Corrin allongée en partie sur lui, haletante. Il se releva et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Idiote !

\- Parce que, murmura-t-elle, parce que tu es mon frère, et que je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé Leo, depuis … depuis … 

Idiot ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se laisse aveugler par sa colère. Elle était là, dans ses bras, grièvement blessée. 

\- Promet-moi Leo … promet-moi que tu mettras fin à cette guerre … s'il te plaît.

\- Non, c'est toi qui le fera.

Il se releva et la cala contre lui, la soutenant avec ces deux bras. Il sentait son sang s'échapper et couler sur son armure, à cause de lui. 

\- T'as intérêt de survivre, petite sœur, dit-il en commençant à avancer, car … car nous n'en avons pas fini avec cette discussion. 

\- Oui, dit-elle en souriant, nous mettrons fin à cette guerre … ensemble.


End file.
